The Legacy Continues
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Anima Fenton, daughter of Valerie Fenton, is a sixteen year old girl living a normal life, but what happens when someone from her mother's past returns with a powerful new enemy. A Danny Phantom Marvel Crossover. Please R&R. Final Chapter Up!
1. The Devil Leads the Dance

**Danny Phantom: The Legacy Continues**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, he belongs to Nickelodeon and Billionfold inc and I don't own any Marvel Comics characters they belong to Marvel.**

**Author's notes: At the beginning of **_**Alpha et Omega **_**I said that it was my final fic, well I have one last idea for a story and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Nightshadow24: I just write down what comes to me, if the daemons of writing say 'here's an idea' then I write, I thought **_**Alpha et Omega **_**was the last in my series but apparently, there's another tale to tell.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I always support our ghost boy, but I had the idea of Danny dying in the end so I wrote it down.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Thank you for beautiful comments, no one has ever thanked me for my fanfics (not that I expect them to). It is nice to know that you enjoy my stories. I'm glad you liked the addition of Dr. Strange; he's one of my favorite marvel characters and wanted him to be in it.**

**Chapter I: The Devil Leads the Dance**

**Valerie**

Things have been quiet since Danny's death; Clockwork has kept most of the ghosts quiet but every once in awhile a ghost escapes (namely the Box Ghost) and I'm called in to handle it, even though sometimes I wonder if I'm too old to hunt ghosts.

Ann's growing up, she's 16 and attends Casper High School (you won't believe who her teacher is, Mr. George Lancer, the nephew of the original Mr. Lancer) she's doing good especially in science (Danny would proud of her).

Even though he's gone, there are times where I feel his presence, it could be as simple as feeling the wind blow through my hair or even hearing it speak to me sometimes (it sounds like it's saying my name 'Valerie…Valerie') and I remember Clockwork's words that Danny will always watch over me and sense of calm washes over me.

**Ann**

Things have been rather tense at school, everyone is talking about the CATs and I haven't been sleeping well. I keep having dreams about a strange man that looks like a vampire, he keeps saying 'you're mine Anima Fenton' it creeps me out and causes me fall asleep in Lancer's class, in fact I can feel my eyes closing now.

"Bram Stoker! Fenton, pay attention," he snaps as I wake up, "I would like to see you after class Ms. Fenton," he says as he continue about how important these tests are and how they helped him became a teacher (I wonder if the original Lancer was this bad?).

While he drawls on about the tests, my mind wanders to other things, like my father. Mom tells me that he was a great hero who died to save the Earth from a powerful threat, I wish I could have known him, sometimes I dream about him (my mom says he had the most beautiful blue eyes and the most beautiful soul you can imagine) and his heroism but my dreams have grown dark and I fear what they mean.

**Clockwork**

Time, it is strangest of things; they say it heals all and yet I, the master of time, am still wounded not by sword but sadness.

My spirit still greaves from Danny's passing from the mortal realm to the spiritual, I wish he was still alive so I could talk to him, he was the only person who appreciated my work (unlike the Observants, all do is complain) but as always time moves on.

I decided to see how things were going on Earth, "that's strange," I commented as I saw the mirror gaze into a realm it had never looked at before, something tells me that I better keep my eye on this.

**Vlad**

Nothingness that is what surrounds me, nothing. I float in the emptiness of Limbo where time and space do not exist and I remain forever 44 while the world changes and shifts through time.

This does not upset me, for I know I will get back to earth and destroy Daniel for trapping me here.

While I was busy thinking of ways to kill him I heard a voice say, "Vlad….Vlad Masters…Vlad Plasmius….Vladimir answer me," it was dark and sounded more like a growl than a human voice.

"who's there," I ask, half curious and half scared of who is calling me, could there possibly be someone else in this void or was it simply my dark imagination laying tricks on me again (recently, I keep imagining that I see Maddie in here, but I know that can't be true).

"I go by many names, Vlad Masters, but you may call me Mephisto," the voice replied, that name rings a bell to me could it be that I am talking to the Devil himself?

"Are you the Devil?" I ask worriedly, I know that talking with Devil is bad news, but still he can give you anything you want and that entices me to speak further.

"Some think of me as him, but that's not important, the reason I am here is because of you my friend," he says as a shadowy figure emerges, "tell me, Masters, what would you do to get out of here," he asks, the words send a chill up my spine, I would do anything to be free of this dimension, but still would I risk Eternal Torment, I am evil but even thought of that accursed place terrifies me.

"I…would…give…anything," I told him hesitantly, but I felt the fear leave me and a strange feeling overtake me, I no longer feared torment, my only thought was revenge I would make Daniel suffer for this, "I would give anything to escape Limbo," I told him darkly.

"What about your soul?" the figure asked, "Give me your soul and I will not only free you but I will make you the most powerful halfa ever," he said holding out his hand, "What do you say Plasmius?" he asked on last time.

"I will give my soul to you and pledge myself to your fiery kingdom, if you would just free me and allow me to return so I may have revenge," I said taking his hand, it was hot was if he placed on it coals, but it did not burn my hand.

"Follow me, Vladimir, for I am your master now, all this will I give you, if you but serve me," he said as he opened a portal and we left Limbo.


	2. Shadows in the Night

**Author's Notes: It's great to see to see you all again and thank you for reviewing my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You'll just wait to see have I planned but I think you will like it.**

**Nightshadow24: I think you'll like this fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: You never miss one of my Danny Phantom fics do you? I'm glad I leave you wanting more that means you like my stories and will continue to read them. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Chapter II: Shadows in the Night**

**Ann**

"You wanted to see me Mr. Lancer," I asked as I approached his desk as the last students leave for their next class.

"Yes Ms. Fenton, please sit down," he said as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "you're a good student Ann, you made the honor roll last semester, but recently you've been slipping, what's wrong," he said as he securitized my face.

I was about to say something when I heard that voice again, "Anima, Anima, you're mine," it says hauntingly, I must be losing my mind.

"Ann, are you listening to me," Lancer asks as I snap back to reality, whose voice do I keep hearing and hoe does he know my name (only my mom knows that my full name is Anima, even on my school records, I'm listed as "Ann Jasmine Fenton" this is all too weird for me, maybe mom will have some answers.

After school (I can't seem to remember anything that Lancer said during the talk), I went home.

"Mom, can I talk you for a minute," I ask as I sit down at the table and wait for her come up from the lab.

"What is it honey?" she asked as she sat down beside, "did something happen in school today?" she said her green flashed with concerned.

"No, I have been nightmares lately," I tell as I explain about the voices and the weird vampire man, "so what do you think it means?" I ask her hoping she had answer.

She stared speechless for a second before saying, "You're probably just worried about the CATs, your father had the same problem, why don't you go lay down, sweetie," she said as I went upstairs to rest.

I couldn't sleep, the same nightmares plague my mind, who is this being and what does he want with me.

**Dr. Strange**

I was mediating in my study, when I beheld the most bizarre vision, a bright light filled the room and clock appeared. Its hands moved to 12:00 and then another flash revealed a being whom I only thought a legend.

"By the Vishanti, Clockwork," I whispered as the son of Eternity walked in front of me.

"Greetings, Stephen, I come seeking you wisdom," he said, it was just as the books described a tall ghost in a purple cloak who ages at an accelerated rate with a scar on the right side of his face.

"Why does the son of Eternity, come to a mortal to help?" I ask, Clockwork is supposed to know everything, this most disturbing indeed, "Whatever I have is at your disposal," I tell the specter has he goes over to the book case.

"I need your books on Enochian Magic," he said looking over the books, I wonder why he, from whom all time bows to would need to know how to contact the divine realm.

"Why do you need to know this, Clockwork," I asked as I handed him the books he required.

"I fear the demon Mephisto is active once again and I need to contact the spirit of someone to stop him," he tells me before he disappears, if Mephisto is indeed active than I fear for all the world.

**Vlad**

After we left limbo, Mephisto took me to another dimension; I asked him if this is his fiery kingdom, he said it was.

"Why are we coming here, I thought you were going to take me to Earth," I asked worried that I had been tricked.

"Patience, Vlad, we just need to make the deal formal," he said as he produced a contract, "all this says that you, Vladimir Drake Masters, swear body, heart, and soul to me for Eternity in exchange for allowing you to return to Earth and powers untold," he explains as he holds it out for me to sign.

I take a quill from a nearby table, my hand trembles, why do I truly fear Eternal Torment, my instincts are screaming at me run, no, Daniel will pay, I will sign. I write down my name on the contract and it vanishes.

"Here Vlad, have some wine to ease your nerves," Mephisto offers as a golden chalice mysteriously floats in front of me.

I normally don't drink wine, but maybe alcohol is what I need to clear my mind, "thank you," I say I take the chalice and take a sip, "Gah! What is that stuff?" I hiss as I spit it out as soon it touches my tongue.

"Essence of Brimstone, it officially marks you as my servant, Vlad" he says as he hands me a mirror. I loosen the collar of my shirt and see a reverse Pentagram on the base of my neck, "I have now made you the most powerful halfa ever, not only do have all the powers of enemy but some of my own. You can summon demons to do you bidding, you are stronger than any creature dead or undead, you can shoot fire from your fingertips, and you can travel to and from the Ghost Zone without technology," he says to me.

I now have power, more than I could have before, now I will crush Daniel once and for all, "Now for Daniel," I said to myself as I prepare to leave.

"Daniel is dead, he died sixteen years ago, but he has a daughter, just waiting to be molded to your plan, she is the key to your revenge Masters, now go," Mephisto said as he opened a portal for me to go to Earth and begin my plan.

**Valerie**

I'm worried about Anima, she told me she's been having nightmares about a vampire like being (no doubt its Vlad, but he's in another realm with no way back, how could it be him) and I hope she is wrong.

"Maybe some ghost hunting will clear my nerves," I said as I donned my Red Huntress armor and take off to look for ghosts. My scanners pick up nothing until I reach the cemetery, "Cujo," I said as my sensors pick of the little ghost dog, "What are you doing here boy," I ask as I walk up to him and pick him.

He stares at me with his puppy eyes and then to Danny's grave (he trusts me now, as I will often leave food for him in the cemetery, I don't know if ghost dogs eat, but still I want to make peace with the little guy), "is something wrong ?" I ask him as I put him down only to be shot with a missile.

"Hello, whelp," I hear Skulker say as he comes from the shadows and fires an ecto-blast at me, "not so tough without the ghost boy" he taunts as I dodged the blast and counter with my own.

"How did you get out of the Ghost Zone, the Box Ghost's portal," I said as I tried to hack into his PDA but only get shocked.

"Surprised, I finally managed to reprogram it," he said with a smile, "and now you are no more," he said as he aimed his gun at me.

"That's what you think," I said as I activated the suit's built in Fenton Thermos and trapped him, "wait a second, if Skulker's around that means, oh no," I said as raced home hoping she would be okay.

**Ann**

Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to work on my school report, Lancer wants to write about our hero, I chose Danny Phantom, for some reason I have always liked hearing stories about him (I keep asking mom, if he's my father but she won't give me an answer) and thought it appropriate since this is the anniversary of when he sacrificed himself to save the world from Thanos.

While I was typing, I felt a draft I my room, "I must have left the window open," I told myself as I walked over to it only to find it closed, "that's funny," I said as I felt a strong hand.

"Hello, Anima," a dark voice said as I turned around and saw the being from my dreams, "You seemed surprised to see me," he said with a smile.

"Who are you?" I muttered as I stared at his blue skin and red eyes burning with infernal power.

"I am Vlad Plasmius," he said bowing, "and I have been waiting for you Anima," he said as he took my hand.

Something told me that this was creature from the Inferno and got out a tiny bottle of Holy Water I keep by my bed and splashed it on him.

"GAH! You'll pay for that you brat," he as it burned his face and grabs my wrists, "you're feisty like your father but like him you are powerless," he said as he started to smile, "for now," he whispered as he fire surrounded us, the heat was intense and I soon felt myself blackout.


	3. Dark Spirits

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Nightshadow24: I admit that this fic is more supernatural than my previous ones, but I think you'll like it.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You'll just have stay tuned to see what happens to find out.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Yeah, the sorcerer supreme of Earth will be in the story and yeah she's Catholic (it's a tendency I have since I myself am Catholic, I hope it did not offend you)**

**Also I would like to clear up something, Vlad made a deal with a demonic force, so he's going to have an aversion to holy objects, that's why Ann splashed him with Holy Water.**

**Chapter III: Dark Spirits**

**Clockwork**

I spent the rest of the day pouring over Stephen's books, hoping to unlock the secrets of contacting the higher realms (Ghost Law dictates that no spirit save those in Purgatory can contact the higher realms, but seeing as I am not spirit of a deceased person, I can bypass those rules) it was my only hope to stop Mephisto.

During my studies, Uatu appeared, "Clockwork what is going on, I have received word that Mephisto has been active again," he says as walks over to me and looks at the books, "you are not trying to call upon him," he says as picks up book called _Communion with the Higher Planes_, a book on summoning souls to aid a person.

"It may be our only hope, I know he will not abandon us, he didn't in the past and with luck he won't now," I tell him as I scribble notes on certain spells to perform.

**Mephisto**

The desperate are so easy persuade into my bidding, case in point one Vladimir Masters, banished into Limbo by Danny Phantom, the ghost child of Amity Park. So desperate to return to Earth that he sold his soul to me, little does he know once he dies I will gain control of not only his soul but his ghost half as well, I will use that to plunge all humanity under my control as it should be.

However, for now I am content to see Vlad have fun with the Fentons, I wonder what he has planned for that girl, Fenton, whatever it is I am sure it is evil.

**Valerie**

I raced back to the Fenton Works as fast as I could; my mind was racing with terror if Skulker returned that means his master couldn't be far behind, but how did he escape.

I flew into the building, "Ann! Ann are you here, Anima Jasmine Fenton come down here this isn't funny!" I shouted as I search every room for with no trace of her until I reach her room.

"That's funny her computer is still on," I said as I read her report on Danny Phantom for Lancer (Danny would be proud of her, I think pretty soon I'll tell her the truth about her father and how he was Danny Phantom).

I noticed on the floor there were burn marks, but no other sign of fire save for a few drops of water and her bottle of Holy Water on the floor, something didn't add up he was only halfa, not a demon unless he's somehow in league with a demon (but that's only a story, not the part about demons, but the part of people giving their souls to them, or was it) anyhow I'll need help with this one.

I went to lab and called Stark Enterprises, Mr. Rhodes answered the call.

"Red Huntress, what's going on?" he asked concerned as to why called Mr. Stark.

"Mr. Rhodes, my daughter Ann is missing, I fear one of my enemies kidnapped her, I was wondering if Iron Man, could come and help me, I don't think I can take this on alone," I explained to him.

"Iron Man is busy, but I'll send War Machine to aid you, he'll be there as soon as he can," he said as he signed off, hang in there Ann, we're coming!

**Dr. Strange**

After Clockwork left, I decided probe space and time to find Mephisto and stop his evil plan.

I closed my eyes, I could see the pain that he had caused all ready, it seemed to converge in Wisconsin (why there of all places, there are no gateways to his realm there unless a student of his resides there) I decided that this needed further investigation, I opened my eyes, "Wong, come here please," I said as I stood up.

"What is it master," my servant said as he entered and bowed.

"I sense great evil, we must combat it," I told him as I picked up a few books on demonology and exorcism, I would need them if I was going to battle Mephisto and his legions of demons.

**Ann**

I don't remember much, except the smell of burning sulfur (that is something I will never forget that putrid smell) and seeing that weird guy from my dreams (who is he; he said his name Vlad something).

When I woke up I found myself in a lab some sort shackled to some sort of platform, I tried to break free but couldn't.

"Save your energy because it's pointless to attempt to escape," a voice said as a man with blue eyes and white hair in a business suit entered the room, "you're just like your father, stubborn," he said as he noticed I was still trying to get free.

"Who are you," I asked, he looks familiar for some reason but I can't figure out why.

"I am Vlad Masters, I'm a friend of the family," he said as walked towards me, he looked at me for a second and saw the pendant my mom had given me for my eighth birthday (it was a gold cross with a dove on it) I swore his eyes turned red, "Give me that," he spat as he ripped it from my neck

"Hey, that was a present!" I told him, "When I get free you will be in so much trouble," I threatened as I fought to free myself.

"What are you going to do, you're just a human and I'm" he said as flames began to surround him, his skin suddenly changed to blue and his hair to black. His eyes changed to a bright red and fangs appeared in his mouth, "the most powerful halfa in existence" he said in a demonic voice, "I think you're going nowhere" he said laughing.

"That's what you think Mr. Crazy, my mom's a ghost hunter and she has a thermos with your name on it," I threatened, I knew mom would save me from the creep.

"I doubt it, I have big plans for you," he said laughing as he walked away, being the daughter of a ghost hunter, I'm normally brave but now I am terrified.


	4. Pawns in the Game

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all to who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I still like Fruit Loop better, but I needed something for Ann to call Vlad.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who likes Dr. Strange, he's awesome one of my favorite Marvel Characters. Yeah, this fic is going to be very spiritual in a way, especially when we reach the end. I'm glad you weren't offended by the Catholic elements. I'm also very glad you enjoy the fic.**

**Chapter IV: Pawns in the Game**

**Valerie**

Once War Machine arrived, we began searching for any signs of Ann, "the clue I could find are these scorch marks in her room," I said as I showed him Ann's room and the marls on the floor.

"These are unlike anything I've seen before," he said as he examined the marks, "they weren't caused by machines," he said puzzled, "I'm also detecting trace amounts of Sulfur," he said, "I think we better search the city, I think we might be able to catch up with them," he said as we activated our rockets and took off to search for my daughter, I just pray that she is all right.

**Vlad**

No doubt Valerie is already looking for her daughter; I need to distract her so she can't interrupt my plan.

"I call upon the spirit of Nicolai Technus!" I called out as a portal opened and Technus appeared.

"Yes, I, Technus, ghost master of all things…," I said before I silenced him.

"Be quiet, I have a job for you, I need you to distract my enemies so my experiment is not interrupted. Do not fail Technus for if you do your soul will burn," I threatened, I normally wasn't the type of man who resorted to threats (okay, a few a times I've used them, but usually have other means of persuading people, but somehow I felt the need to exert my power over him).

Soon everything will be in place and I will have revenge on Daniel through his daughter.

**Clockwork**

After hours of studying, I think I finally found the proper incantation to call upon the spirit, I need.

I followed the instructions the books said and began the incantation, "Poets sing of thy might and you rescue men's souls from Lucifer's plight, now to thee allow me to commune with that spirit great who now joins Michael in this war of fate," I said as the crystal on the table began to glow and a brilliant light shot from it as a being glowing with brilliant energy appeared.

"I am sorry to rouse you from your rest, but you are needed once more, Plasmius has returned and he has allied with Mephisto," I explained to him (spirits can be testy if awakened from their rest, but it was the only way that I could be sure that Mephisto and Plasmius would be defeated, I just hope we are not too late).

**Valerie**

We searched all over Amity Park but found no trace of Ann anywhere, "where could they have taken her," I said as we headed back to the Fenton Works, there has to be a clue as to what happened to her.

While were thinking, the machines in my armor began to malfunction, "There must be a virus in the computer systems," I said as I ran a diagnostic scan but found no virus.

"Mine's doing the same thing," War Machine said as he tried to fix the problem, "someone's hacked into the system," he said as he did a trace scan to find the problem.

"That's right, it is I, Technus, who have hacked into your computers and soon shall rule the world," the annoying voice of Technus proclaimed happily, out of all the ghosts I've faced Technus rates #2 in annoyingness (number one is the Box Ghost).

"I remember you, you're the creep who hacked into the computers at Stark Enterprises," War Machine said angrily, "I've been waiting to run into you Technocreep, I want to show what happens to crackers like you," he said waving his fist.

"I don't think so, because Technus is…how would the kids say it…oh yeah totally fly," he said laughing madly.

"Technus, not only are you and idiot but a dork," I taunted, "come on, we better go shut down Technus before he takes over anything else," I said as I activated my rockets (which I have connected to a separate power source so Technus won't gain control of them and took off to stop them)

**Dr. Strange**

Using a teleportation spell, we arrived at Wisconsin in a blink of an eye, "there is definitely dark energies, I can feel it," I told Wong as we set forth on the ground, "there is also suffering here, innocents were murdered here," I told him as I shuddered from the evil energies in the land.

"I can sense it too, it's familiar," Wong told me; even though he was not trained as a mystic as I am he could still sense the ambient energy the area was giving off.

"Yes, the Eye of Aggomotto tells me we are near the site Fenton murders," I told him, I remember hearing of the murders from the news and how a Halfa named Danny Phantom was framed for it (I had met his wife, I sensed that she had a deep connection with world of spirits meaning a loved one was in close contact with sprits), "I have feeling whoever killed them is nearby," I said walking in the direction of the energy.

We walked for a good distance with the energy getting stronger, when suddenly out of the ground a legion of demons, "by the Vishanti," I shouted as they advamced towards us, "I call upon the bolts of bedevilment," I shouted as energy flew my fingers and attacked the demons.

"Where did they come from, master," Wong asked as he slashed the monsters with his sword but they could not be hurt by conventional weapons.

"They came from Mephisto, we must be close to where his servant is located," is said as warded off several demons with powerful spell, "I invoke the Conjurer's Cone," I said as teleported the demons away from us, "let us hurry Wong, time is off the essence," I said as I summoned the Winds of Watoomb to make our journey move faster, I just hope we are in time to stop Mephisto.

**Mephisto**

So, Dr. Strange has become involved in the game has he, well he should be warned that when bets against me, the chances of him winning are slim to none.

"Soon, will I have the power to plunge all of humankind into my kingdom," I said as a sat on my throne and thought about all the souls of humankind in my control once and for all.


	5. The Price of a Soul

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: patience, soon you shall learn who the spirit is my friend.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the fic, oh yeah things are getting really bad and I love the way you describe Vlad's status with Mephisto, puppet. **

**Chapter V: The Price of a Soul**

**Valerie**

"My scanners are picking major ghost energy in that computer store," I told War Machine as I studied the read out on the Fenton Finder (I had to use it since Technus can control our suits) "I think we have our ghost" I said as we landed and entered the store.

"Good, I have a few things I want show this Technofreak," War Machine as we entered the store and searched for Technus, "what does he look like?" he asked.

I was about to tell him when Technus snuck up and blasted him, "This," the ghost said as War Machine fell to the ground, "so you thought you could defeat me, Technus, ghost master of all things electronical and…," he said before I shut him up.

"You haven't changed Technus; all right spill it what's with the electronics take over," I asked, Technus (no matter how many upgrades he gets still spills his plans) as I picked him up by the collar of his cape.

"Technus will tell you nothing, if you think I'll tell you that the master has sent me to prevent you from ruining his plans you got another thing coming," he said proudly before realizing his error, "pay no attention that last remark," he said frightened.

"Master? Did Apocalypse escape?" I asked him angrily, thinking of when Apocalypse freed Dan Phantom and tried to destroy the world using Clockwork's staff.

"No, I can't tell you who the master is, he'd destroy me if I did," he pleaded as his glasses fell off his face revealing a look of fear in his red eyes, "Please he threatened me, I can't reveal his name, he'd kill me," he told us.

"How can you be killed, you're a ghost, you're immortal," War Machine asked curious on how a soul could be killed (I was curious too, never in all my studies have I heard of ghost being killed).

"You're partially right, _souls _are immortal, _ghosts_ aren't. A soul is the essence of life that is found in all living things it cannot die, because it is energy and energy cannot be destroyed, a ghost is a manifestation of the soul or emotions that lingered at the time of a person's death; ectoplasm is the energy of the soul turned into matter it can be destroyed by supernatural fire, the soul will survive but the ghost, the ectoplasmic manifestation of that energy will be burned and that person's identity will be lost," Technus explained, revealing some of the genius he must have possessed in life.

"Can you at least tell us anything that might help us," I asked hoping to reason with him, "Tell me is Ann at least alive?" I asked hoping for answer.

"I…I'm not sure, she's locked up in the master's dungeon and few people see her," he said before I pulled him into a Fenton Thermos.

"Okay, we have a clue whoever he's working for has a lab," I said as we made sure there were no other ghosts in the area, "and there is only one person I could think who has lab, but it couldn't be him, he's supposed trapped in an endless void," I said to myself as my heart stopped at the thought of Vlad Masters ever returning to Earth again, "We have to hurry time is of the essence," I said as we flew in search of the man who had my daughter.

**Vlad**

"Oh Fudge Wafers!" I hissed and a laughed a bit (these new powers have started to frighten even me, is that possible) to be reminded that something of the old Vlad was still inside me, "This portal is taking too long to make," I snapped as I decided to back away from my project and clear my thoughts.

Things have changed ever since I made that deal; it's as if I'm an entirely new Vlad Masters.

First off, I can't stand to be around any religious object (not that I was religious before, but it never bothered me) and if I see one I'm filled with unimaginable rage. I also have lost all interest in anything that I enjoyed before (I haven't even checked the Packers scores yet and I _always _do that) and seem drawn to death and destruction.

I'm also deathly cold (you'd think I'd be used to it, living in Wisconsin near Green Bay) I have the thermostat in my room turned up to it's highest setting with three space heaters running and I'm still freezing, oh well I have bigger fish to fry.

"Why can't I get the portal built," I yelled as I tossed the plans to the floor and summoned a demon to me and burnt it to a crisp to take out my anger, "What am I missing to make this work," I asked myself as I picked up the plans and studied them.

"You know, the reason I allow to you summon demons is so they can help you, not to act as punching bags," the cold voice of Mephisto said as he entered the room dressed in a red business suit with his eyes hidden behind red sunglass, "what's the problem anyway?" he asked as he snatched the plans from me and looked at them.

"I can't get the stupid portal to work," I fumed, "and I doubt you could find the answer you need advanced knowledge in astrophysics and metaphysics," I warned him, I know both pretty well so why I couldn't I get to work.

"well, I think you have the ecto conductor in the wrong place," he said as his sunglasses slid down his nose, revealing what I thought were reptilian eyes, "second you've been working too hard, take a break," he said as he pulled up a pocket watch with the number 666 engraved on the front and looked at the time.

"No, I can't rest, my project is almost complete then I will have my revenge on Daniel," I said (I was begging to scare myself with how I sound, I want revenge but even I know when to stop) angrily as I went back to work, trying to make the portal work.

"Just so you know Vlad, Valerie Fenton and War Machine are heading for here," Mephisto said as he put his watch away and looked up, "you know they're here for Anima," he said walking over to the portal.

"I'll send a ghost to keep them occupied, better yet, why not send a demon," I said smiling as I conjured some demons, "destroy Valerie Fenton and War Machine! Fill their souls with terror and rip their bodies to shreds! Now go!" I yelled (I need a vacation, I think) as they left to do my bidding.

**Ann**

Never in all my life have I been more scared, it's cold and dark in this castle, I have know idea what Mr. Crazy Loco Man has planned with me, I hear him mutter about a portal of some kind and how this will be the perfect revenge on Daniel (that name sounds familiar).

The scariest part is that strange man that hangs out with Vlad, he gives me the creeps. He walks past my cell and stares at me whispering, "If it fails your soul is mine, dear Anima," I've managed to scare him off a few times, by drawing a cross on my wall.

Even though there is evil in here, I sense another presence with me, not an evil one but a kind one. It gives me a feeling of security and warmth, like how you feel when you're 6 and you had a nightmare and you're parents come in to comfort you. It's feeling I cling to when it enters my cell.

I wish it could last forever, but it leaves me and I am again in darkness and fear and makes me wonder what is going to happen to me what is this experiment Vlad has planned and what does that other weirdo means by he'll get my soul.

**Valerie**

"What makes you think that this, Plasmius guy is behind the kidnapping," War Machine asked as we approached the Wisconsin border.

"Simple, he's only the one who would want to kidnap Ann and has a lab, but how could have rebuilt his castle," I explained to him as we flew to Vlad's castle.

While we were flying, we were knocked out by some sort of flying creature, "what the heck was that?" War Machine said as he swooped down to make sure I was all right.

"I don't know but…," I said before one of those creatures grabbed my arm, "Let go of me you winged creep," I shouted as tried to pull free but they were too strong.

"Just to think, master Plasmius said we could have their souls," one of the creature said it stared at me with it's piercing yellow eyes and watched as it's comrades take down War Machine.

"You won't have anyone's soul," I threatened as I tried to break free, but couldn't.

"We shall see, let's take them to Plasmius," one said as they put shackles on our hands and feet, "those are chains are cast from the fires of Tartarus and not even you two with your armor can break free, now move," one demon said as he dragged us along to our fate. If I die, at least I will see Ann one last time.

**Clockwork**

"I think I'm ready," I said to myself as I looked at all my magical books and artifacts I had to battle Mephisto with, "I just need to check what's going on through the mirror," I said as I walked over to the mirror and saw that Valerie and War Machine have been captured, "For once, time is not on my side," I said as I opened a portal to Vlad's castle hoping I would not be too late to save them.


	6. What Fools These Mortals Be

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Excellently put my friend, how often is it that we realize too late to cost our actions have and end up paying the price for mistakes. I'm glad you like story.**

**Chapter VI: 'What Fools These Mortals Be'**

**Dr. Strange**

"I sense we are getting near to Mephisto's lair, Wong," I told my ally as I spotted a large castle in the distance. It was awe inspiring but overflowed with demonic energy, it was overwhelming, "keep your eyes op…," I began to say before a missile came flying towards us.

"By the Vishanti, what was that?" Wong said as one came at him and dodged it.

"I've never hunted sorcerers before, your pelt will make a fine addition to my collection," a voice said as a figure dressed in a metal battle suit with a skull mask and flaming green hair, "Plasmius told me to keep an eye on the place and I'm glad I did" the figure said.

"Who are you?" Wong asked as the being raised some sort of weapon at us.

"I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and you are my prey," the figure said, "prepare to stuffed and mounted," he said with a grin.

"I invoke the Images of Ikonn, conceal me from the foe!" I chanted as I was multiplied, "you can not win Skulker," I told creature as he blasted us with missiles.

"A pathetic parlor trick," he said, "you'll make a fine rug for my lair," he told us as he shot a beam of energy at us, but I jumped out of the way.

"Oh Great Seeing Aggomotto dispel the lies Skulker hides behind his mask," I chanted as the eye revealed that he is but a tiny specter and a weakness in his armor, "Bolts of Bedevilment nullify his threat," I said as bolts hit his arm caking it to spark.

"Hey you'll…what the…'run around the Earth a million times everyday'…no!" he shouted as he sped off into the distance.

"What did you do to him?" Wong asked amazed that I dispelled him so quickly.

"The Eye of Aggomotto revealed a weakness in Skulker's armor, a part of his arm equipment is a common PDA and using the bolt of bedevilment, I scrambled it. Now come we haven't much time," I told him as I called upon the winds of Watoomb to take us to the castle.

**Valerie**

Those things marched to Vlad's rebuilt castle (how did he build it so quickly).

It was even more imposing and terrifying before, it was made of black stone and looked like something out of a monster movie. Terrifying gargoyles lined the walls and stone skeletons adorned the doors.

"Get moving, mortal!" the leader hissed as his thugs pushed us onward with fire spears that burn when they touch you, I tried to hide my pain and fear by focusing on Ann, I had to be strong for her.

The inside of the castle wasn't that great either, gone were the Packers memorabilia and the green and yellow color scheme, now dark red and black adorned the walls along strange symbols reverse pentagrams, goat skulls, and other Satanic symbols (what had gotten into Masters that inspired this change).

They led into what appeared to be a throne room where Masters was seated on large black throne with a large reverse pentagram on it and skulls on the arm rests.

"Ah, Valerie Fenton, how nice of you to join us on this momentous day," he said as he stood up, there was something different about him, he was more like an animal than a man.

His fingernails were long and talon like and his eyes while still blue seem to disguise some inner fire that pierced my very soul and his teeth were unnaturally sharp in his human form.

"Vlad, what happened to you?" I asked him, dumbfounded that he had changed so much, what could have happened to him to turn him from simply being evil to demonic so quickly.

"I've embraced true power, those fools who dwell in light, do not know the power that lies in darkness, the freedom of power to be bound by no law human or divine," Vlad explained, "I am now the most powerful Halfa in the existence, no one can match my power," he boasted as he summoned more of the creatures to his side.

"How did you rebuild your castle so fast?" I asked hoping I would at least get a straight answer from him.

"My new power has allowed me to do things much faster, my dear Valerie," he said as he leaned closer to me, he smelt of rotten eggs and it was making me sick, "Soon you see what the new…," he began to say until he saw my cross bracelet, "Give me that thing," he snapped as he grabbed my with such strength he nearly tore my arm out when he yanked the chain off.

"What's wrong with you Vlad," I asked him as I tried to ignore my injury he just gave me.

"I have been set free, no longer am I controlled by the illusions of the world, I have embraced true power and it feels great," he said, "and now Valerie you shall witness my power," he said he ordered the guards to take us away

**Ann**

I don't know how long I have been to in this cell; I'm cold, tired, hungry and worst of all scared. I want to be in my mother's loving embrace (fear can strip the pretenses of being a teenager away revealing the little child underneath) I want to hear her voice and the sounds of the Fenton Works again. I want to smell her cooking again (I would do anything for mom's famous chocolate chip cookies) and see the sunlight stream into my window.

However, that comforting presence has returned, it's warmth that illuminates the soul and brings peace to me. I don't know why but I can sense that it's a masculine presence (there's just something about it that gives me that feeling) and it's comforting and I get the sense I know who or what it is but can't place my finger on it.

While I was contemplating this feeling, some of those monsters that prowl the castle came to my cell.

"Come on, mortal, Plasmius wants to see you," their leader said he unchained me and pushed me out into the hall, their grip was like that of a vice and I could feel their claws dig into my skin.

They led me down a dark hall and past large terrifying doors; along my way I thought I saw my mother, "MOM!" I called out, but she was too far away to hear me," I hope Vlad doesn't harm her.

Finally we came to the lab where I had first been taken to, when I was captured by Plasmius.

When we entered the lab, they sat me down on a chair, when Masters had seen me he looked up and flashed an evil grin.

"Ah, Ms. Fenton, glad you could make it, I need to run some tests on you before the experiment, I want to make sure you can survive," he said as walked up to me and took out a large needle a drawer, "Hold her tight, I don't want her squirming," he said as the creatures strapped me to the chair and held my arm out.

I hate needles, ever since I had to have my booster shot in Kindergarten (our normal doctor was on vacation at the time and the fill-in wasn't to competent). I felt my heart pop out of my body as Vlad walked closer to me until we were face to face and plunged the needle into my arm and extracted some of my blood, "Thank you for corporation, you may stay here, I am almost ready for you," he said as he dismissed the demons and begun to study my blood, what does this creep plan to do to me, Heaven only knows and right now Heaven seems far away.

**Mephisto**

Men are so easily swayed by the simplest of things, all you have to do is dangle the carrot in front them and they follow you around like dogs.

I love to feed on greed, desire, anger, and envy, all the feelings that are coursing through the body of Vladimir Masters and it's delicious and best of all he doesn't know that I am feeding off him. That I goad darker side further to commit heinous deeds so that I can grow stronger and once he dies, I will get his ghost half and become so powerful that I shall finally achieve my ultimate goal, the destruction of humanity!


	7. Phantom Reborn

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Villains are insane; they're so crazy that all they think is ruling the world. Glad you like the story.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I would hate Vlad if he had done this to me and he's one of my favorite Danny Phantom characters.**

**Chapter VII: Phantom Reborn**

**Clockwork**

I arrived outside Vlad's castle in no time; soon my plan would begin and hopefully stop Vlad and Mephisto's scheme once and for all.

While I was preparing to enter, I saw Stephen and Wong, "Stephen, over here," I whispered as they snick over to where I was standing.

"Clockwork, what brings you here?" the Sorcerer Supreme asked me surprised to see me here.

"I have a plan to defeat Vlad and Mephisto but I'll need you're help," I said as I used my powers to teleport inside Vlad's castle.

"We are listening," Stephen said as I whispered my plan to him, "that's brilliant," he said but we had little time to act for soon we were surrounded by demons.

"I call upon the Shield of the Seraphim, protect us from the enemy," Stephen shouted as we were surrounded by an energy shield, which I augmented using my ghost powers to keep it up.

"Correct if I am wrong, Clockwork, but can't you stop time," Wong asked me curious as to why I have not stopped time with my powers.

"I can, but it would have no effect on the demons, they have a way of blocking my powers, I know not how but they do," I explained to him as I helped hold up the shield, "we need to get rid of them now, or else we will be too late," I said as I could feel my power weakening form the strain.

"I summon the Conjurer's Cone to take these enemies away," Stephen said but the spell did not affect them, "by the Vishanti it did not work!" he shouts surprised that spell didn't work.

"Do you like the surprise, doctor," the diabolic voice of Mephisto said as he appeared from the shadows, "there's enough Satanic energy at Vlad's castle to make me invincible," he cackled with a smile.

"But you're not Satan, you're merely a deluded entity whose convinced himself that he is the devil," I told him harshly.

"How dare you speak to me like that, of course I'm Satan, it was I who led a third of the angels to the pit. It was I who tempted Christ in the desert, and it will be I who will gain possession of humanity's souls," he ranted, "Now take these creatures to the castle," he ordered as he broke the shield and his demons shackled us and took us to the castle.

**Valerie**

When the demons escorted as to our cell, I swore I saw Ann in fact I'm sure it was her for she cried "Mom!" I wanted to go to her but demons kept me from racing to her side, I hope Vlad does not harm her.

I'm not sure how long it had been when the demons came back, "Vlad wants you to see his experiment," the leader said as he opened our cell and lead us away to Vlad's lab.

When we arrived, I could see Vlad looking over a blue print of some kind, "at last everything is ready," he cackled as he looked up revealing his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, "ah, the first set of intruders, you are just in time to witness my great plan unfold," he said smiling as he pointed to a ghost portal with Ann chained up inside it, "as you know in my past life, my goal was to marry Maddie Fenton and make Daniel my son, well I had to sacrifice Maddie in order to get at Daniel but he refused and left. I tried again to get him only to banished into Limbo and when I came back I found he had died, but I have the next best thing, his daughter," he explained, there was no doubting it, whatever evil possessed Vlad, he had now surrendered to it completely, his soul was cast in the pit of fire and he was for all time condemned to Eternal torment, but as Lancer once said 'Lucifer was so consumed by power and jealousy that he was blinded to the fact that he had given up the one thing that mattered more than anything: to be in the presence of God. So tormented was he by the fact that he had been cast out of Heaven that he decided that he would not suffer alone and was determined to see man, the being he blamed for all his misfortune to suffer torment with him for eternity.'

Vlad was now like Lucifer, so drunk on his own ambition that he could no longer see how delusional he had become and determined to make others suffer with him.

"Leave Ann out of this, it's me you want Plasmius," I snapped at him, I was not going to let him hurt the one person in the world who I cared about and reminded me of Danny, I was not going to lose her like I lost Danny.

"That's where you are wrong, Valerie, Ann is the one I want, she shall be my pupil as Daniel was meant to be," he jeered as he looked at the portal through the shades that hid his eyes from view, "Don't worry, Valerie, I'm just going to make her _better_," he said with a grin.

Something in my mind snapped, "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" I shouted as I summoned all my strength and broke free of the monster's grip, "YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO HARM HER," I threaten as I went charging at him and punched him in the mouth so hard that he went flying and hit the grown.

"You fool, you are no match for me," he said as he stared at me, I could now see his eyes as his sunglasses had fallen off his face. They were almost cat like in their appearance narrow and yellow, "You shall know what true power is," he said as black flames surrounded him and he transformed into Plasmius, "you are too late," he said as he fired a fire ball at me but I dodged it.

"You leave Ann alone, Plasmius," I shouted as I went to kick him only to have him disappear and blast me from behind. I needed to stop him but how, then it hit me, Vlad's a demon and demons can't stand the sight of anything holy, "hey Vlad, I have something that will knock the fear of God back into you," I said as I took out a small silver locket from my pocket and opened it revealing a tiny splinter of wood.

Vlad's face drew back in anger, he knew what it was an actual piece of the cross that they used to crucify Christ with, "put that away, I can't stand to look at it!" he hissed as he knocked it out of my hand.

"Hey my dad got me that when he was in Rome," I protested as I got out a small ecto-pistol and blasted him but he dodged it, "For your insolence, you shall watch as I make your daughter my servant," he snapped as he pulled a lever and the portal came to life, "ANIMA!" I shouted as I watched the electricity run through her.

**Ann**

Never in all my life have I been in so much pain, it was like be struck by lightning again and again. Even though it was probably only a for a short time it felt like an eternity, my molecules were being ripped apart and put back together again, it so painful I wanted to cry but no tears came out.

I could see bits and pieces of what happened, Vlad's look of glee on his face as he watch the energy flow through me, my mom's horrified expression and her yelling at Vlad trying to get to me but was held back by his creatures after that everything went black.

When I woke up again, I found myself back in my cell, "what a headache I have," I said as my messaged my forehead, I felt weird not sick but just weird.

I looked at my legs and gasped in horror as I saw them disappear, "am I going mad," I shouted as my legs reappeared what was happening to me. I must be going insane, being cooped in here is taking it's toll, I need to rest.

I laid down on the wooden slab that is my bed, only to find that I fell through the wood and was now on the floor, "what did he do to me," I asked myself as walked around my cell this had to be a dream, it just had to be.

"It is not a dream Ann, you are a halfa," a calm voice said as I felt a chill up my spine and a strange being (was he a ghost) appeared, He had blue skin with red eyes with a scar on the ride side of his face and wore a light purple tunic with a what appeared to the pendulum of a grandfather clock on it over that he wore a dark purple cloak. However the strangest thing was about him was that he seemed to age at an incredible speed, he would constantly change from being a child to a young adult to an old man at the blink of an eye.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stared at this being that was standing beside me, I was mesmerized by his aging, it seemed he was stuck in a cycle like a broken record.

"I am Clockwork, master of time, and yes Ann I am a ghost?" he said with a nod and smile, "and the reason that I know you were going to ask if I was a ghost is that I know everything," he said, "I think it is time for you to know the truth about your father," he said.

"What about him, mom said he died defending the Earth and he was nicest person she had ever met," I told this Clockwork (mom never told me much except he was brave and selfless).

"You're father was more than nice, he was one of the greatest heroes ever. Your father was the legendary Danny Phantom, your mother wanted to tell you, but I think she would approve of me telling you in light of your condition," he said as he sat down and told me everything about Danny from the day he got his powers to his death at the hands of someone named Thanos.

"So Danny Phantom is my father," I asked stunned by the news I had just heard how could this be that man I thought most a hero and wanted to be like was really my father (it makes more than ever that I wish I knew him), "and that Vlad gave me ghost powers like him," I asked at Clockwork dumbfounded.

"Yes, like Danny you have a choice you can either use your power for good or evil, the choice is yours," he said gravely, I knew what I wanted to do with my powers.

"I choose good, but I don't think I can defeat Vlad," I told him worriedly.

"Come with me I know someone who can help us," he said as he used his powers to open the cell and we walked down farther to release two more prisoners, "these are my allies Dr. Strange and Wong, they will help in summoning the warrior needed to win," he said as he left the dungeons to prepare for the battle.


	8. The Pangs of Conscience

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Beautifully put my friend, I'm glad you like story.**

**Mystery Writer5775: See, good things come to those who wait and more surprises are in store.**

**Chapter VIII: The Pangs of Conscience**

**Vlad**

My plan worked, I now have the perfect apprentice but why do I feel so empty inside, I should be celebrating but I feel like mourning.

"I'm probably just exhausted," I told myself as I sat down on my chair and sighed, what was wrong with me. I stared at my face through the mirror, I could see my pointed teeth and yellow eyes, for a moment I was frightened but snapped myself out of it (after all I won, victory is mine).

"What's wrong, Vlad, I thought you'd be happy?" Mephisto's voice echoed as he entered the lab, he was dressed in his usual red business suit and sunglasses, "victory is yours, Anima Fenton is now a halfa ready to be molded just like Daniel should have been," he told me in a voice that for a moment sounded like a snake.

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that this will end badly," I told him as I shivered (what's wrong with me, I have the blasted thermostat as high as it will go and yet I'm freezing).

"Stop listening to your conscience Vlad, if you're as smart as you claim be you would know that Heaven has done absolutely _nothing _to help you. When you prayed that Maddie marry you what happened, she married Jack instead and when you prayed that Daniel would join you what happened, he refused and look what happened because of it. You ended up in Limbo. You weren't even that religious to begin with, so why should you start now," Mephisto said as he produced a red blanket from thin air and wrapped around my shoulders.

The voice in my head died down, Mephisto was right, my prayers were ignored and I ended up lonely because of it. While Mephisto, on other hand, had given everything an apprentice, powers untold, and my revenge, "You're right, I think I'll go see how my protégé is doing," I said as I stood up only to be interrupted by a demon entering the room.

"Lords Mephisto and Plasmius, the prisoners have escaped," the creature said bowing before us.

"What prisoners," I asked as my eyes narrowed and I produced a black fire in my hand ready to blast him to bits.

"The halfa, the sorcerer, the ghost, and the sorcerer's servant," he said nervously still bowed low to the ground trembling.

"You piece of filth, how dare you bring me this news, I'll have you burned for this," I snapped as I shot fire from my hands and destroyed the creature and thought for a second, "However, I still her mother, the perfect bargaining chip," I said with a smile, "she _will _join me," I whispered as I smiled as I thought of finally having an apprentice, victory will be mine.

**Clockwork**

I have been teaching Anima how to control her powers, she's strong perhaps even stronger than her father, I think Danny himself would agree.

"Now concentrate, your powers are an extension of you, just as you control muscles so you control your powers," I told as she let out an ecto-blast, "good, Anima you are learning fast, you might even learn quicker than Danny did, of course he did not have a teacher," I told her as she went intangible, "now I will teach overshadowing, Wong would you be our volunteer?" I asked as he stepped forward and I went intangible, "now the trick is making the target's soul dormant so you can take control," I said as I demonstrated my control over his body and left and watched as she did it and left his body.

She was learning well and soon she was ready to face Vlad.

"I don't think I can do this Clockwork, I mean Vlad's more powerful than a normal halfa and he has that creep working for him," she told me nervously, she was right to be scared Vlad has Satanic powers on his side but good has always stronger than evil and I had faith in her.

"You also have us on your side Anima, the powers of the Vishanti will guard you from Mephisto's demonic powers," Dr. Strange chimed in as he pointed to himself and Wong, "Good is always superior to evil," he told her.

"Dr. Strange is right, you have power allies on your side, Ann, and if need be a higher power will be called upon to aid us," I said as we walked down the hallways of the castle looking for Vlad.

"Why is it so hot," Ann asked, "it's like an oven in here," she said as she transformed into her ghost half.

"Vlad is already craving the fires that will await in the next life, the more he gives into the darkness, the less warmth he receives from God and the more heat he craves until he burns eternally," Dr. Strange said as we headed towards his lab.

"We are approaching his lab," I said as I tried to turn everyone invisible but couldn't, "something is blocking my powers," I said shocked as I looked to Anima who was having the same problem.

"I thought you said demonic energy cannot affect ghost energy," she said confused, normally that is right, ghost energy neither being positive or negative can't be cancelled out by demonic powers unless the wielder has knowledge of both, which then I realized it was Plasmius' doing this time.

"How nice of you to join us, and you my dear Anima, my apprentice," Vlad's now demonic voice said as the doors swung open and he appeared, "I see you are growing in power Anima, soon you shall be _more _powerful," he said with a smile.

"In your dreams, creep, I'd never join you!" Ann spat at Vlad.

"Ingrate! Is that any way to treat your master, the one who created you!" he snapped as he fired a fire bolt at her, but Dr. Strange blocked it with a spell.

"You shall not harm the girl, the powers of good are superior to that of evil," the sorcerer warned Vlad.

"I will destroy you all," he hissed as he summoned demons who surrounded us, "no spell can save you now girl you are mine," he whispered evilly.

"Time for my secret weapon," Ann said as she removed a small crucifix form her pocket, "what do you think of this," she taunted as the demons moved back, "I command you to retreat," she said forcefully as the demons fled in terror.

"Come back you cowards, it just a cross," he yelled as he turned to Ann and blasted the cross out of her hand, "I don't know how you did that but you won't do that again!" he snapped as the crucifix dropped to the ground.

"You should have paid attention in Sunday school, Vlad, you actually do learn a lot of things, like at the sight of cross, demons are powerless," she taunted, "but here's something you should know already," she said as she blasted Vlad with an ecto-blast.

"You idiot you can not defeat me," he said he lunged at her only to be stopped by a spell from Dr. Strange.

"You cannot win Masters, you are overpowered," I told him as I prepared to attack but held out his hand.

"Not so fast, I have the advantage," he said as he stepped back revealing Valerie and War Machine strapped to a platform, "one more move and I command my troops to kill them," he threatened raising his finger at us.

"Yes, and I get their souls to torment for all eternity," a dark voice chimed out as a man with greasy black hair and burning eyes in a red business suit stepped out from the shadows, "would you be so foolish to risk your mother's soul just to win, of course you can save her by surrendering yourself to Vlad," he said with a smirk.

"Oh great all Seeing Eye of Aggomotto disperse Mephisto's illusion," Dr. Strange chanted as light surrounded the man in the business suit tearing him to shreds until he was transformed into a fearsome red skinned being with a goatee and dressed in a red cape. He looked like the classic image of Satan all he needed were cloven hooves, a tail, horns and a pitchfork.

"So you have seen through my disguise, now you shall know what _true _fear is, girl," he growled as his eyes glowed with energy and blasted a fire bolt at us.

"I call upon the Shield of Seraphim, protect us from his diabolic energy," Dr. Strange chanted as a force field surrounded and countered Mephisto's energy, "you cannot win Mephisto, your evil will be defeated," Strange told the demon.

"That's what you think, mortal, I call upon the three headed guard dogs of the underworld, destroy my opponents," Mephisto said as flames surrounded him and turned to vicious three headed dogs that were running straight for us.

"I _hate _Greek Mythology!" Anima hissed as the dogs lunged at her but were stopped as large green dog suddenly appeared and began attacking the others.

"By the Vishanti!" Strange gasped as he beheld the battle that was taking place before our eyes, it was truly incredible.

"All right, Cujo, go get'em boy!" Anima shouted as the ghost dog held his ground growling at the Mephisto's dogs.

"I can do one better," Mephisto hissed as he blasted Cujo with an energy bolt transforming him into one of his demon dogs, "let's see how happy you are to see him now," he taunted as Cujo went to attack us but stopped and was able to break the spell and destroyed the Mephisto's hounds.

"Looks like Cujo took care of your puppies," Anima taunted as she blasted him with an ecto-blast, "Which means I'll take care of you," she said as she continued to blast the demon.

"Foolish girl, you are no match for me," he said as blasted Ann unconscious with a fire bolt.

**Ann**

I've heard it said that fires that await the wicked are unquenchable and more painful than you can imagine, now I know it's not just a figure of speech.

My skin felt like it was on fire while being stung by a colony of fire ants, it was terrible; I wanted it to stop, "Mommy, Mommy!" I cried out as I looked at where my mom was being held, her green her looked at me pleadingly.

The heat was getting intense and I knew I was going to die; I looked up to Heaven and cried out, "Jesus!" at that instant a bright light surrounded me and the pain stopped.

I looked up and instead of seeing Jesus, I saw a young a man in his twenties with black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in silver armor with a gold cross on his chest along the letters IHS and on his back were a pair majestic white wings.

"You can not win Mephisto," the man said as he drew out an ornate sword, the handle of it appeared to made from two nails and it shone like the sun, "This is the Sword of Golgotha, it is made from the same nails that pierced Christ and you are powerless against it," he told the demon as he struck the fiend only to have him dodge it.

"I call upon the Sword of Satan," he said as black sword appeared in his hand and he countered the other's blade, "I've defeated legions of you angels before and I will do so again," Mephisto threatened as he lunged at the man.

"Oh yeah, what about an angel who's a halfa," the man said as he stared up and cried out, "I'm going ghost!" suddenly his silver armor changed to black with collar gloves and boots remaining silver and the letters DP were on his chest and overlapping it was the cross; his hair turned white and his eyes flashed green and his wings become silver colored, it was then who I realized who this angel was it was Danny Phantom.


	9. Guardian Angel

**Author's Notes: First off, I would like to apologize for my absence, I was in the hospital for the week and was unable top access my computer, but I am feeling better and have good news. I will be two One-Shots based on my stories, so the daemons of writing have once again presented me with an idea.**

**Silver Shadowbreeze: I know how school can be and I understand. Glad you like fic**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: how right you are my friend good will always triumph over evil, glad you love the fic. Keep your eyes peeled for my one shots.**

**Chapter IX: Guardian Angel**

**Valerie**

There are certain things a mother never wants to see, among them seeing your child being tortured.

I watched in agony as Mephisto tormented Anima with his fire bolts, I could feel her pain as they seared her skin and she cried to me, I wanted to reach over to her but I was strapped to a platform and all I could do is cry.

I saw her look up and shout out 'Jesus' praying that the pain would stop, at the sound of the name Mephisto stopped as he saw a bright light fill the room and from the light came the one man I thought I'd never see again, my love, Danny.

He was dressed in armor and seemed brimming with confidence as he Mephisto began to fight. It was truly an awesome as the forces of Satan and God clashed in the lab.

The battle continued for awhile, the forces seemed matched until Danny pulled out his secret weapon and transformed into Danny Phantom.

"By Lucifer, what manner of sorcery is this," Mephisto exclaimed as he beheld Danny's transformation, "you're an angel, you're not supposed to have that kind of power at your disposal," Mephisto said as Danny smiled.

"You'd be surprised what I can do," Danny smiled as he blasted Mephisto with an ecto-blast sending him flying through the room.

"You'll pay for that," Mephisto hissed as he got up and blasted Danny with a fire bolt but Danny blocked with a silver shield.

"This battle is pointless," Danny hissed as he duplicated himself and blasted Mephisto to the ground, "you will never win," he went as dodged an attack by Mephisto.

"That's what you think Daniel," I heard Vlad's voice say as he tried to sneak up on Danny but Danny knew stopped by firing a silver and green arrow at him pinning to the wall.

"Now Mephisto, let's end this battle," he said turning to the demon with a smile.

"Not so fast," he sneered as he grabbed me and Anima by our throats, his grip was like a vice and burned our skin, "I have hostages and one false move and…,"he said as he stamped his foot and a chasm opened up in the floor, flames shot up and I could hear throngs of people crying and screaming in darkness, "That's right ghost angel I'll send them body soul into my world, where they will burn for all time," he said laughing as he lowered us until I could feel the flames burn the soles of my boots.

I was sweating with fear, I could feel the heat throughout my body and I could barely breathe as I heard the cries of a million souls scream for mercy, what would Danny do and what would become of us.

Danny knelt down on the ground, closed his eyes and begin to pray in Latin, suddenly the sky opened up and two winged beings wearing the same armor that Danny wore before he transformed freed us from Mephisto and landed us on the ground then guarded us.

"You seriously didn't think that would work, Mephisto," Danny said as he opened his eyes and fried an arrow at Mephisto but the demon jumped out of the way.

"Foolish boy, I am the prince of fallen angels, the father of lies, and you are nothing compared to me," he said as he blasted Danny with fire bolts mercilessly, "you should not have interfered because it will be your end," he cackled.

Danny hid behind his shield, the heat not even bothering him a bit, "You are so arrogant, you really think you're pathetic tricks are a match for the power of God," Danny said as he stood up and drew his sword, "You shall now see what true power is," he said as he plunged his sword in the ground.

Suddenly bright light emitted from the sword as it transformed into an ornate crucifix, light poured forth from the wounds on the figure's hands, feet, and side and struck Mephisto.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Mephisto screamed as he tried to hide behind his cape but the light pierced through his cape and seemed to burn him, "Please! Take it away from me I cannot look at it," he pleaded as he fell to his knees.

"Submit, to the one who crushed you beneath his feet," Danny said as he blasted him with an ecto-blast sending him to the ground, "Submit, ancient dragon, if that tempter you be, before the one whose name is placed above all else," Danny continued as he blasted Mephisto again.

"NO! I WON'T I CAN'T! PLEASE TAKE IT AWAY!" he screamed as he drew his cape closer to himself, "Power of Darkness, shield me from my foe's attack," he called forth but nothing happen.

"You are powerless against the power of Heaven," Danny told him forcefully, "And now I command you to leave Mephisto…," Danny paused for a second, "In the name of Jesus Christ!" he finally said.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Mephisto cried in pain as the ground opened up before him, "NO!" he screamed as he went spiraling backwards into the chasm before he vanished and the chasm disappeared, the battle was over.

**Dr. Strange**

Danny Phantom had done it, he had defeated Mephisto, once the light had subsided, I looked around, Vlad was unconscious.

I walked over to him, his hands had returned to normal and his eyes were once again human, Mephisto's dark control over his soul was broken.

"What's going to happen to him?" Valerie asked as I freed her and War Machine from the platform.

"I sense that there is still a speck goodness in Vlad's dark soul, he will end up in Purgatory will he will work off the misdeeds of his life and obtain perfection," I told them as I released Vlad and examined him, his vitals were weak and he wouldn't last long.

Valerie turned to Clockwork, "How long will he be in Purgatory?" she asked him, wondering how long Masters would suffer for his crimes.

"Even I am not sure, time flows differently in the afterlife than on Earth, a thousand years passes within a blink of an eye and even the longest time will pass shortly," he explained to her calmly as the ground began to shake, "we need to leave, the castle is falling apart without Mephisto's energy," he said as he used his powers to teleport us out of here.

**Ann**

I don't remember what happened much; the last thing I remember is seeing who I think was Danny Phantom protecting me, after that everything is a blank.

When I woke up, I found myself lying on the ground, "What happened?" I asked myself as I sat dizzy and confused.

"You were hurt by Mephisto, honey, but don't worry, he's gone you're safe," I heard my mom's voice say as I opened my eyes, sat up, and hugged her, "it's okay Ann, you're safe," she whispered to me lovingly.

When we broke the embrace, I noticed that Danny Phantom was still with us, he was no longer dressed in armor but in normal clothes, "Dad?" I said as he looked at me lovingly and nodded.

"Yes Ann, it's me," he said as he walked over to me and hugged, "I'm so proud of you, Ann, I've been watching you from Heaven and couldn't be more pleased," he said with a smile.

"So you know what happened to me?" I asked him curiously.

"I do, couldn't you sense me in the cell with you, Ann?" he asked, it dawned then what he meant, 'he' was the presence I felt in my cell that warm comforting feeling that kept going while imprisoned, it was him, keeping me safe all the time.

"I do remember," I told him as we let go, "I guess I'm just like you now," I told him with a bit of a laugh.

"You'll make a fine ghost hunter, Ann, Clockwork will train you to use your powers and when you're ready you'll be ready to help your mom," he said with a smile, now it is time to return to Heaven, thank you for giving me the chance to fight this battle," he said before we vanished in a flash of light.

**Valerie**

I watched as my ghost boy left our sight once again, my heart aches that we have to be separated from him again, but I know he is happy and I have Anima as an eternal reminder of him.

"I think it is time, we take our leave as well," Dr. Strange said after Danny had vanished.

"Thank you for helping us Dr. Strange and you too War Machine," I said turning to my two allies, "I owe you two big time," I said shaking their hands.

"You're an employee of Stark Enterprises, Valerie, we're like a family and family helps each other out," War Machine said, he was right ever since we first working for him, Tony Stark has helped us out big time, if it wasn't for him the Fenton Works would probably wouldn't be standing right now.

"It is always an honor to fight along side you Valerie, I pray that Vishanti will watch over you and Anima always," he said as he bowed and vanished along with Wong whirl War Machine took off leaving me, Anima, and Clockwork remaining.

"Valerie, with your permission, I would like Anima to spend some time with me in the Ghost Zone training. She is strong and I feel the training will help her control her powers and avoid the 'mishaps' that Danny tumbled through," Clockwork said as he changed from an adult to an old man.

"That's up to her Clockwork," I said as I turned to my daughter, "What do say Anima, I know Clockwork wouldn't let anything to happen to you and it would help control your powers better so you won't go falling through floors like your father," I told her.

"Sure why not, when do we begin sir," she said turning to the master of time excited by the fact that she would learn how to use her powers and be able to help with the ghost hunting.

"Tomorrow, after school is done, I'll come for you. I advise to dress warmly the Ghost Zone cold," he said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll wait for you," she said before Clockwork vanished back into the Ghost Zone, leaving me and Anima alone.

"Come on Ann, you'll need to rest up so you're alert for Clockwork tomorrow," I said as I activated my jet boots and she transformed into her ghost form and took off for home.

**Ann**

Years have passed since I received my powers and thanks to Clockwork's help I can control them.

My mom passed away a year ago but I am not alone, I have a family of my own and like mom and dad, me and my husband, Dave, are a team of ghost hunters, he is the Red Hunter and I am the Phantom Soul and together we are the heirs to the legacy of one of the greatest heroes to live, Danny Phantom!

**The End.**


End file.
